


Baby Its Okay

by pokewoman



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/F, GP, Girl Penis, Mommy Kink, Smut, Suckling, adult nursing kink, cum inside kink, gp!sara, yummy filth tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokewoman/pseuds/pokewoman
Summary: Sara returns after a long mission and honestly just wants to be buried in Alex.





	Baby Its Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a quick thing I wrote. Sorry for any mistakes I literally wrote this in a rush. Not sorry for the smut tho ;).  
> ALSO PS, this is my first time writing Sara so sorry if she seems out of character. I tried.

"Ah! fuck yeah Alex, suck my cock babygirl. Fuckk you do it so good. Yeah thats daddy's good girl" Sara pants as her amazing girlfriend? friend? bobs her head up and down her shaft rubbing her balls with one hand and palming Sara's ass with other. 

Alex hums encouragingly, making Sara groan and fist her hair to drive herself deeper down Alex's throat looking into her watery yet somehow michievious eyes, and God just that look alone could make her come on the spot. Alex pulls herself off of her lover and the blonde doesn't manage to hold back her whine as the brunette realeses her. 

ALex smirks as she starts kissing the shaft licking all the precome and drool over Sara's dick "You wanna cum baby?" teases the woman on her knees.

"YES! Alex please, fuckk." Sara starts rutting her shaft to try and get it back into Alex's mouth only for the other woman to lick her head teasingly making her utter a soft cry in frustration. 

"I don't know baby, you'll have to convince Mommy to make you cum. You have to earn it" she laughs hearing Sara growl and whine at the same time.

"I just came back from kicking viking asses, surely that's something I deserve to be rewarded for" she blonde groans as Alex starts pumping and jerking her cock with her fist and sucking hard on her balls. She's damn well ready to explode with her orgasm but her lover knows damn well Sara just can't come into the air. The slightly younger woman likes to be buried balls deep into something. Peferably Alex, anywhere in alex, her glorious mouth, tight round full ass or her heavens sent amazing pussy that has Sara usually cumming more than once and never wanting to pull out even long after she has finshed emptying herself. 

The brunette lets go her balls witha wet pop "Mhmm, I guess my baby did do a good job after all, kicking and saving the day again" she reasons watching as Sara nods eagerly and looks at her with pleading eyes loosing her earlier confidence.

"Yes mommy, please" the blonde breaks whimpering and Alex knows anytime Sara calls her mommy she's really ready to release and just wants to feel good. 

Alex quickly takes pity on her lover "Okay baby, mommy will make you cum" she promises as shes quick to take her back down her throat watching the relief cross Sara's face. The blonde grunts and starts to speed up her pace, jack hammering herself into the brunette's face feeling her orgasm rapidly approaching, but she starts to slow down. 

She's been away too long, hasn't been inside or intimate with Alex in so long she wants more than just her throat, no she needs more. After a brief flash of confusion Alex quickly realizes what's wrong and sets out to correct it. She pulls herself off of Sara's dick and stands up looking into her lover's deep blue eyes clouded with lust but also need. Of reassurance of well she's not sure but she'll give her girl whatever she needs. 

She pulls the blonde into a deep kiss with still hanging on to the base of her cock humming as Sara eargerly sucks on her tongue and try to wrap her arms around her waist tightly, leaving indents from her nails. Alex will be sure to find out what has Sara so riled up after her latest mission, not that she minds the fact that Sara is needy, she ratehr loves it.

She makes sure to give the shorter woman loving kisses all over her face while still rubbing her dick and leading her to the bed at the same time. 

Sara's knees hit the edge of the bed as she falls back with a yelp as it causes Alex to pull pleasureably on her member, but it only lasts a second as she starts reaching out for Alex.

As soon as Alex in her lap she starts shoving her dick into her pussy lips groaning at how wet her girl is for her "Fuck I missed you". 

"I missed you too, sweetie" Alex sighs as she slowly sinks herslef down, because while she and Sara do it on the regular it doesn't change the 8 inches of cock sliding deep into her pussy. Sara mewls as she finally, finally feels the comfort of Alex's warm walls around her again. However she quickly flips Alex on her back as she starts slamming into her nice, fast and hard craving release but also just being able to let herself feel free in Alex's embrace.

"Uh! Fuck baby, yeah give it Mommy baby. Give mommy your big fat cock" Alex encourages as she spreads her legs wider and kisses the crown of Sara's forehead. Sara whines because as much as she's enjoying this angle, penetrating the fuck out of Alex's cervix she really wants the intimacy right now so she reaches for her lover's legs until the other woman gets the picture and wraps her legs arounds Sara's waist.

"Mommy" Sara whines still thrusting her dick into Alex, trying to tell her lover just how badly she needs her.

Alez shushes her "It's okay baby, mommy's right here." She can feel Sara starting to throb inside of her releasing healthy doses of precum that just makes it even easier for Sara to pull out and slam back into her again. It had been a couple of months since they last got to do this and Alex could feel a little burn from not having such a big shaft penetrating her for while, but God does it feel good. And if the moans are anything to go by she knows her baby is enjoying it too. 

Sara grunts and buries her face into Alex's neck kissing and nipping at her pulse point letting out little frusrated grunts as she tries to reach her orgasm but can't. Alex senses her lover's distress and quickly takes to soothing the woman by rubbing her hands down her back, cleching down on her shaft and whispering encouragingly in her "That's it baby. Just let go Sara. Cum for me my sweet girl." She kisses Sara's face "Cum inside Mommy" Alex pants as she feels her own orgasm rapidly approaching. 

And that last sentence is all Sara needs to hear as she finally lets go gripping onto the brunette's shoulder, slamming her cock deep into Alex's pussy as she feels her lover cum drawing her in greedily as the first thick jet of cum shoots into Alex's cervix. She writhes and continues to ram into her lover shooting thick jets of cream as Alex continues to milk her. 

As their orgasms taper off Sara collapses on Alex still subtly grinding as her balls finish emptying themselves and as strokes her sweat slick skin. 

"Fuck I missed you so much" the assassin murmurs into the brunettes chest. Alex puffs out a laugh before lifting Sara's face to meet her own to connect their lip in a hot, wet and slippery kiss. They stay just tongueing for a while until Alex pulls back with Sara chasing her lips. 

She puts a hand on the blonde's chest "You wanna talk about it?" and damn Sara is sure she's pretty much in love with this woman who isn't her girlfriend but definitely more than a friend.

Sara sighs "Later? Please?" 

Alex simply nods and presses another chast kiss to her lips before letting Sara's head rest on her chest. Not even a minute goes by though before Sara starts nudging her breast with her nose and looks up at her pleadingly. It had been a secret comfort to the shorter woman in the past months and Alex would let the world freeze over before denying Sara Lance anything. 

"C'mere baby" Alex soothes as she presents her boob to Sara's lips and the younger woman latches on instantly suckling Alex as her other hand raises up to grope Alex's other breast. Alex smiles as she feels Sara nuzzle closer to her sucking on her breast and presses a sweet kiss to her forehead. Its honestly one of Alex's faborite thing to do as intimacy expecially if Sara has had a rough mission. 

Alex just sighs pulling the other woman closer providing as much support as she can without knowing what happened. She always will becuase she loves this woman though she hasn't told her yet, little did she know Sara Lance felt the exact same way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey let me know what you thought in the comments? If you'd like me to continue?


End file.
